Ch. 312 - Unforeseen Problems
Ch. 311 - Face-Off Ch. 313 - Kick Back CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Shot Down Travel to Park Proposal Time Loop Match 12 details in Park Proposal Time Loop 2. Lovely Lilies Place 4 Water Lily Pond in the Garden 3. The Big Picture Travel to The Hawaiian Essence Find 12 hidden objects in The Hawaiian Essence 4. Black and White Have 3 Panda Topiary in the Garden Upgrade 1 Water Lily Pond to Level 2 5. Another Player Return to Boston Public Gardens Find 12 hidden objects in Boston Public Gardens 6. New Problems Travel to Beside The Greenhouse Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Beside The Greenhouse Time Warp 7. Sharing A Secret Travel to Beauty of the Longwoods Find 12 hidden objects in Beauty of the Longwoods 8. Catching Up Return to Retiro Park Find 12 hidden objects in Retiro Park 9. What Could Be Travel to Brindavan Gardens Paradox Find 6 differences in Brindavan Gardens Paradox 10. Bamboo Love Upgrade 1 Panda Topiary to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Water Lily Pond to Level 3 11. Enemy Down Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 312 scenes Have 1 Sleeping Belle in the Garden 12. Complete the Gardener's Tool Set Collect the Dolphin Topiary and place it in your Garden 13. Sleep with Peace Upgrade 1 Sleeping Belle to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Panda Topiary to Level 3 14. Resting Maiden Upgrade 1 Sleeping Belle to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Sleeping Belle to Level 5 15. Build the Temperate House Complete the The Temperate House Wonder 16. Mega Greenhouse Upgrade the The Temperate House to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Park Proposal Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Park Proposal Time Loop! 3 Star The Hawaiian Essence Earn 3 stars in The Hawaiian Essence! 3 Star Beside The Greenhouse Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Beside The Greenhouse Time Warp! 3 Star Beauty of the Longwoods Earn 3 stars in Beauty of the Longwoods! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 312 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 312 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 312 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Shot Down Ch.312/S.1 - Park Proposal Time Loop ChronoBot is hit! Luckily for me that cannon shot was on target! I'll stay back and look after Quincy, You all go ahead. Thank you, Megan. Enrique, Borgsworth. Come with me. I might need backup. Step lightly now, we're not sure if ChronoBot really is down for good this time. I've been waiting for this moment. The downfall of my arch-nemesis! There's ChronoBot! He's taken quite the hit. Well done, Tessa! ChronoBot didn't disappear! Our hunch was right after all! Quest:The Big Picture Ch.312/S.2 - The Hawaiian Essence Chronobot's down! Finally! It's about time! You fools do not know what you have done. Destroying me will not change your future. There are bigger things at play. Things far beyond your comprehension. You will relize it when the time comes. That was quite the lecture. Let me check, if I can get some information by tapping into his communication channel. Tin man's speech was kind of sad. But he got what was coming to him. He's finally down! Quincy will be so happy! Well, that's one enemy down. I wonder who ChronoBot was talking about. Quest:Another Player Ch.66/S.4 - Boston Public Gardens I hope Enrique and the others are careful. Though I'm sure Tessa can handle them. We're back! Anybody miss me? Oh, thank goodness! This is not the time for sass. What happened? I'll let Tessa explain that part. And so, that's how it ended. I think Borgsworth is still examining tin man't components. There's a bigger player in all this. I'm not surprised. There's more to this than we can see. If one enemy falls, another one takes its place. I'll head back to my sector before Raymond notices. Quest:New Problems Ch.312/S.3 - Beside The Greenhouse Time Warp This is not good. Who is this adversary that ChronoBot was talking about? I figured it would all come to an end with the fall of ChronoBot, but I was mistaken. We will deal with whoever that is, when the time comes. For now, let's celebrate! Right. After all that chasing and fighting. I can do with a break. Agreed! Let's patch Quincy up first. Yes, we won... for today. I don't really know it it is a cause for celebration though. Quest:Sharing A Secret Ch.312/S.4 - Beauty of the Longwoods Let me finish patching up Quincy. And then we can focus on our next goal. Thank you so much, Tessa. We wouldn't have been able to bring ChronoBot down if it weren't for you. I should be thanking you. If you hadn't planted that tracker on tin man. We would have never caught him. What's next? Do we wait till our mysterious enemy shows up? I guess the best thing we can do is to make sure we're prepared when they do. Hey Quincy. Can I ask you something? I want to tell Quincy about my assignment. But I don't want to lose what we have! Quest:Catching up Ch.228/S.5 - Retiro Park I better meet Eleanor. She would want to know what happened. Eleanor! Have I got the story for you! I was wondering when you'll show up. I was starting to think I was forgotten! I apologize for not keeping you updated, but a lot of things happened. A lot of good things. We are finally rid of ChronoBot. That gives me some hope. I always suspected there might be a bigger hand in this. ChronoBot's motives had an element of humanity to them. Phew! Eleanor seems to have taken it well. I was afraid I'd have to face her fury! Quest:What Could Be Ch.312/S.5 - Brindavan Gardens Paradox And, we're back to this. Good times never last long enough. I was on the verge to making a new upgrade, and this Paradox showed up out of nowhere. Even a spy deal with mundane tasks once in a while I suppose!